


monster's best friend

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>IDK, do we KNOW Winston and Hannibal aren't in cahoots?</i>
</p><p>No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	monster's best friend

He didn't use to have a name. His master called him 'mutt' or 'dog', and sometimes remembered to feed him scraps of dinner. Sometimes it makes him sick, and his owner would snap at him and smack him, leaving him whimpering.

He's a pup. He gets bigger and bigger, and then his owner leaves him.

*

His new owner gives him a name: Winston. There are others, brothers and sisters, who sleep beside him and bark out soft conversation. They tell him about the treats, and the fish, and the toys.

He thinks he likes his new owner. He likes to run out into the sunlit grass, while the others chase after him, nipping his tail, and his master is watching and smiling from the porch.

*

Then there's someone new. There's a man who smells like nobody Winston has ever before: flowers and blood and mystery.

He stops by to feed Winston and the others, and sometimes he touches Winston's muzzle and murmurs to him softly. He teaches him tricks, and one day, there's a different kind of meat that he gives to him by hand.

Winston laps at his palm. Tastes the blood. He makes a low rumble in his throat, and the new man smiles and whispers.

*

The new man leaves strange bits and pieces of things in the house. They have the scent of the different kind of meat, and there's something raw about them.

Winston nudges them into crevices, corners. He puts fish hooks between his teeth, baring the metal inside his jaws.

*

His owner is gone. Winston watches him go.

The new man comes back. In that quiet voice of his, running fingers through Winston's fur, he says something with a sad and slow warmth. Winston nuzzles up at him, smelling that rust of blood again.

*

When Will Graham returns from the hospital, Hannibal Lecter is waiting for him. Waiting to cast his spell.

Winston barks, welcoming Will home.

*

(Later, he lets out a howl when the others converge on the human's torn and bloodied face, and he listens to Hannibal Lecter laugh.)

**Author's Note:**

> ty, anon somewhere out there, for your comment. /salutes


End file.
